


The Skin Beneath the Skin by Jibrailis  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Even if Ariel were to want to return to the sea, even if memories of shells and coral overshadow her restless nights, even if she were to look at her children, who speak only of land matters and never of the water -- even then, she cannot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Skin Beneath the Skin by Jibrailis  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Skin Beneath the Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143046) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/The%20Skin%20Beneath%20the%20Skin%20by%20Jibrailis.mp3)

**Fic** : [The Skin Beneath the Skin by Jibrailis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/143046)  
**Length** : 0:14:37  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/The%20Skin%20Beneath%20the%20Skin%20by%20Jibrailis.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
